


О любви

by Angulema



Category: London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Rating: PG13 or R, Romance, mentions of drug use, or not?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Что-нибудь о прошлых отношениях Дэнни и сравнение их с нынешними с Алексом"</p>
            </blockquote>





	О любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-фест Secret Valentine по фандому London spy на дайри для Анона #4.

Дэнни всегда казалось, что настоящая любовь — это когда кипят страсти, бьются тарелки, а иногда влюбленные даже дерутся. И всё, конечно, от большой любви. Даже когда дверями хлопают или фингалы ставят. Еще большая любовь должна непременно приносить страдания, а главным доказательством любви Дэнни виделась жертва во имя этой самой любви. Или любимого, что, в сущности, равноценно.

 

И Дэнни считал себя крайне везучим, когда первые же отношения оказались той самой настоящей. Джефф был старше его на пять лет, работал в клубе вышибалой, любя звал Дэнни «мелким», имел обыкновение не отвечать на звонки и постоянно выдвигал странные требования, благодаря которым Дэнни то и дело чем-то жертвовал — чаще всего своим временем и деньгами. Дэнни был практически на седьмом небе — хотя иногда его посещали мысли, точно ли любовь настоящая, если они еще ни разу не поссорились.

Спустя три месяца оказалось, что таких, как Дэнни, у Джеффа еще шестеро: по одному на день недели. Дэнни оставалось только порадоваться, что Джефф был за защищенный секс. Хотя следует признать, что на тот момент такой повод для радости ему в голову не пришел.

Пострадав пару недель, Дэнни уже почти пришел к мысли, что полигамия имеет смысл, а он очень даже современный парень… но знакомый совершенно бесплатно дал ему попробовать травки.

Про Джеффа Дэнни забыл.

 

Случайные связи Дэнни не учитывал. В конце концов, он не подписывался на одинокие ночи, к тому же отношения с родителями испортились вконец, и ночевать иногда было негде.

Дэнни уже подумывал стать художником, благо современное искусство приветствовало пятнистые рисунки с укуренными идеями. Богемная жизнь есть, почему бы не стать богемой в полном смысле этого слова?

Но в тот период ему встретился Скотти.

 

Скотти не походил на настоящую любовь — он ни на какую не походил, да и в то время все люди старше сорока казались Дэнни бесконечно старыми. Но Скотти был мудрым, Скотти высказывал интересные мысли, Скотти слегка «вправил» Дэнни мозги.

Дэнни даже собирался получить какую-нибудь рабочую специальность — все же лучше, чем ничего. Но в один прекрасный — вообще ужасный, но пишут всегда прекрасный — вечер знакомый подкинул ему дозу, похоже, чуть выше обычной.

Дэнни ненавидел вспоминать ту ночь. И никогда он не чувствовал такого отвращения к себе, как после. Впрочем, если бы не Скотти, у Дэнни были все шансы закончить молодым и глупым.

 

После клиники Дэнни пообещал вести себя разумно и с травкой завязал.

 

Потом был Эндрю. У Эндрю была добрая улыбка и слабые нервы. В моменты особой нервной слабости он запускал в Дэнни всем, что попадалось под руку. Потом он бесконечно извинялся, бил себя пяткой в грудь, винил гены, воспитание и слабую психику. Дэнни его прощал, конечно. Это же любовь, как по-другому? Ради Эндрю же Дэнни пришлось бросить работу, едва устроившись: Эндрю мог захотеть Дэнни в любое время суток, а если не получал желаемого, нервы его ослабевали. Единственное, в чем Дэнни отказывал Эндрю, так это в компании «на уколоться» — слишком свежи были воспоминания. Иногда Эндрю его колотил, но ведь «страданиями душа совершенствуется».

Дэнни был уже в нескольких шагах от абсолютного совершенства, когда Эндрю повязали за хранение и сбыт наркоты. Дэнни тоже забрали, но спустя неделю отпустили за отсутствием доказательств. То, что Эндрю не утянул его с собой, очень грело сердце как доказательство той самой настоящей любви. Дэнни всерьез собирался ждать его, чтобы потом «до конца дней своих», но через пару недель узнал, что Эндрю разбил голову о стену камеры во время ломки.

 

У Дэнни не было ни денег, ни работы, ни своего угла. Скотти пустил его к себе пожить в обмен на обещание, что Дэнни найдет работу.

Новая работа принесла новую любовь. Опять настоящую. Настольно настоящую, что два месяца Дэнни проходил с рукой в гипсе: Ронни до пятнадцати лет занимался борьбой, а Дэнни, конечно, был сам виноват, что задержался после работы и огрызнулся на упрек.

Это были единственные отношения Дэнни, в которые Скотти грубо вмешался — просто приехал одним вечером, когда Рона не было дома, и забрал Дэнни со словами: «Я не хочу тебя хоронить».

Дэнни сменил работу и познакомился с Ричем. Это знакомство ему удалось скрыть от Скотти: Дэнни почему-то был уверен, что тот не одобрит.

Жизнь текла по заезженной колее: работа — свой угол — работа — вечера у Рича — работа…

Если бы вечера у Рича можно было назвать «отношениями», то это был бы тот редкий случай, когда отношения разорвал Дэнни.

 

С Павлом и Сарой Дэнни познакомился на собрании Анонимных Наркоманов. Дальняя родственница Сары сдавала квартиру в Воксхолле, и они как раз искали третьего.

Спустя пару недель после переезда Дэнни пришла мысль, что, возможно, дружба в чем-то лучше настоящей любви. Спокойнее — однозначно.

Потом были и случайные связи, и недолговременные отношения — не такие яркие, как раньше, но непременно с элементом «настоящести». Но теперь Дэнни знал, что ему есть, куда вернуться, и Сара всегда выслушает его очередную историю и нальет стакан вина или чего покрепче. Он устроился работать на склад. Жизнь текла вполне размеренно, даже периодически возникающая настоящая любовь не казалась чем-то из ряда вон.

 

А потом с Дэнни случился Алекс.

 

Это по всем параметрам не походило на шаблон «настоящей любви», крепко засевший в голове Дэнни с подростковых лет. И все же где-то глубоко внутри тихий голос утверждал, что вот это и есть любовь. Ненавязчивые прикосновения, случайно перехваченные взгляды, полуулыбки и счастье в глазах. Совместные поездки за город с чаем в термосе, посиделки у костра. Походы в театр. Ужины в ресторане. Без скандалов, без оскорблений, без идиотских требований в три часа ночи. Без самоотречения.

Какое-то время Дэнни подспудно ждал подвоха. То есть не подвоха, конечно, а проявления той самой настоящей. Потом пытался убедить себя, что это, может, вообще не любовь, а что-то другое.

А потом вдруг понял. Один прекрасным утром Дэнни проснулся, услышал, как бьется под ухом сердце в груди Алекса, и понял, что это просто «и жили они долго и счастливо», которое в сказках обычно после свадьбы и о котором нигде не пишут.

Наверное, потому, что если объяснить суть волшебства, оно исчезнет.

 

_21.01.2016_


End file.
